1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for translating and reformatting content. In particular, the specification relates to directing content from a first device to be displayed on a second device and reformatting and translating the content.
2. Description of the Background Art
Consumers have a variety of consumer electronic devices to choose from. A problem arises, however, because many of these devices are incompatible. One solution is to purchase a host of products that are all produced by the same corporation. For example, consumers can purchase an iPhone for mobile needs, a Macintosh for a laptop, an Apple Airport for managing the WiFi devices and an AppleTV for watching television. These products, however, are more expensive than other devices and impractical for businesses.
For example, when a business organizes a meeting in a conference room, employees use mobile devices, the room includes a projector for projecting slides and other users connect to the meeting remotely using their laptops. The remote users can employ video conferencing software to view the slides in real-time, however the software frequently malfunctions, the access code for the meeting is not sent to all the participants, etc.
In addition, remote users might be located in a different country or generally prefer to view materials that are in their native language. Prior art systems exist that can translate the presentation, which the meeting coordinator can then send to the remote participants, but this is time consuming and can lead to mistakes if the meeting coordinator does not have the complete list of meeting participants.